This has been an exciting year for the non-Alzheimer dementais, most especially because of the cloning of the PGRN gene in some cases of disease. We have found several families with PGRN mutations and have papers now published and in press on this in collaboration with a group in Toronto and with NINDS intramural program[unreadable] [unreadable] We have also found novel tau mutations which affect exon 10 splicing of tau by a novel mechanism and which has been published this year.